


I wanna Die Lying In Your arms

by allthingsmagical



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Character Death, Family, Happy Ending, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Reincarnation, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-25 04:15:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21350086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthingsmagical/pseuds/allthingsmagical
Summary: The end of Merlin and Arthur's life as the King's of Camelot is the beginning of their life as students at Albion university.(Despite the warnings this is a happy ending as all my stories are.)
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 93





	I wanna Die Lying In Your arms

**Author's Note:**

> The title of the sing is from the westlife song "I wanna grow old with you" as I wrote this listening to this song on replay.

Merlin groaned as he got onto the bed beside his husband of sixty years, laying on his side he looked at his King, his best friend, his husband, father of their three children, grandfather of their ten grandchildren, great grandfather of their fourteen great grandchildren.

Arthur laid on his side as best he could and gathered his husband in his arms for what he knew to be the last time. "Does everyone know?" he whispered.

"They know Arthur."

"You don't have to do this."

"Without you I am nothing." leaning forward Merlin kissed his husband for the final time. "Everyone is happy and healthy, Kingdom is the best it has ever been. Fight no more my King, my best friend, my husband, my soulmate."

Arthur raised his hand and cupped Merlin's face and gave him his final kiss from him. "I love you so much Merlin, you have made me more richer than any gold or jewels or land could do. Until we meet again. My best friend, my husband, my soulmate, my heart." he whispered as a tear ran down the King's cheek.

"I love you so much Arthur. Until we meet again." Merlin whispered, not stopping the tears running down his own cheeks. As he watched the life leave his husband, he cuddled up close, closed his eyes and using his magic, willed himself to die....

* * *

_ **Present time.** _

Twenty year old Arthur Pendragon walked into the Dean's office amd sat down. "You asked to see me sir?"

"Yes, we have a new student, he will be sharing with you, he will be good for you, Arthur you are always playing pranks and messing about and showing off to who you say are friends, your new dorm mate will I think change you for the better as that is what you need to do if you want to finish here with the grades you need."

"But sir!"

"No buts." the Dean said as a knock sounded at his door. "This must be him now. Come in!"

The door opened and in walked a man Arthur's age, his face pale, high cheekbones, his short spiky hair. He smiled at the Dean before coming to stand in front of Arthur who stood up.

"Arthur Pendragon, meet your new dorm mate. Merlin Emrys."

_ **The end.** _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, comment or kudos?


End file.
